Sunset's Embers
Sunset's Embers is a short story, taking place long after the end of The Darkness Beckons. The story tells of Cody Hida, Davis Motomiya, and Yolei Inoue's return to the Digital World after the events of the Digidestined Civil War. Plot summary It has been some three years since the end of the Digidestined Civil War and peace has returned to earth. However, Davis, Cody, and Yolei receive an alert that they are needed in the Digital World. They attempt to contact the others, but decide to travel by themselves. They meet Veemon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon. The six of them meet Leomon who is leading a small group of rebels. Leomon's group is one of many FreeCells that scatter the Digital World. Other prominent cells are lead by Pixiemon and Centarumon. The FreeCells exist to combat the Continuity Gennai Army, an organization claiming to be the successor organization of the original Gennai Army. An army of the CGA, led by Grand Marshal Ogremon, marched into Gennai's House, one of the few strongholds held by Leomon's FreeCell. The FreeCell loses, and Leomon, accompanied by the three Digidestined flee to a new stronghold in the forest. In the forest, Leomon tells the story of the the Continuity Gennai Army. After the end of the Third Digital World War, the Gennai Army officially disbanded. However, some of the leading veterans of the war approached Leomon in order to discuss bringing about a unified government. Leomon agrees and writes the Charter of the Digital World in which he declares the Gennai Army the new governing body of the Digital World. However, trouble strikes when the Gennai Army is broken into two factions, with Leomon's faction arguing that the Army should only be used to correct disputes among Digimon and with Andromon's faction arguing that the Army should be used to create positive change. An election was held between Leomon and Andromon, with Leomon being elected Supreme Commander of the Gennai Army. Seeing the issues with the Charter, Leomon passes the Leomon Statute disbanding the GA. The Statute angers many GA veterans who wants the Army to continue existing. In turn, they meet and establish the Continuity Gennai Army in order to continue the Army's mission. An election is held and Andromon is elected President of the Continuity Gennai Army, appointing Ogremon as Grand Marshal. The CGA restores Leomon's Charter as their governing institution. Leomon attempts to combat CGA with the help of Pixiemon and Centarumon. Leomon authors the Chronicle of the Digital World, chronicling the history of the World and his arguments as to why worldwide unity is undesirable. However, the CGA grows too rapidly and Leomon is unable to win Digimon back to his side. Now a large army, the CGA becomes a group of bullies who exert their power over all Digimon kind. This angers many, and they join the FreeCells. However, disagreement between Leomon and Centarumon causes Centarumon to lead his FreeCell to a different location. Pixiemon is upset by this, but decides to lead a small group to another part of the world as well. The three Digidestined decide to split up among the FreeCells in order to reconcile the groups. Cody travels to Pixiemon's group, the Small Warriors, while Davis travels to Centarumon's group, the Invalids. While split up, Davis and Yolei bring Leomon and Centarumon's groups together to march against Ogremon's Grand Army. However, the two FreeCells get into infighting and Ogremon's army defeats them. Cody and Pixiemon's group surprises Ogremon, turning defeat into a stalemate. Leomon, Centarumon, and Pixiemon's divisions reconcile, forming a united FreeCell. They do this by agreeing to terms to end the Army after victory.